my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saku Tori
Introduction Saku Tori was Aoi Tori's ten year old birth day present to himself. He is the only creation Aoi ever called his son, and the only one he still calls his son. This fondness between the two came due to Ko being born much smaller than all the other children. Aoi took a immediate liking to him, and natural parental instincts kicked in. As a result of this Ko grew up despised by most of his brothers and sisters. The son tag ended up being his coat of many colors. Despite this Ko grew up feeling loved due to his natural instinct of staying close to his father. Appearance Saku looks like your average ten year old with Black hair and dark brown eyes. He stands four feet and five inches tall and weighs only minty five pounds. He has very detail muscular definition, but he has no real bulk with it. Most of the time he can be seen wearing a tank top, if he wears a shirt, and shorts, with sandals. His hero costume is a white robe with a low hood that blocks most of his face. He wears this to try to hide his kid face in hopes of intimidating his opponents better. The suit itself is designed to keep heat out and allow air to flow in. The fibers are designed to absorb impact and spread it across the entire suit rather than a localized area. This design is useful for stopping bullets and punches, but not so well against blades. Personality Saku tori has always been small, and as a result he has a small man complex. He despises being called short or small. The word chibi is also forbidden. He also hates being patted on the head, but he usually does not have to worry about that more than once for his cold nature protects him against casual touch. This does not stop Aoi unfortunately. Aoi has special gloves he wears, and keeps on him always, that he throws on and he will pick up, pat, and pinch his cheeks when he feels like it. Ko however does not resist this, but finds it to be embarrassing. Saku is also very sensitive about the nature of his birth. He does not want people to know he was created though a quirk. As a result of this Saku does not call Aoi father in public, nor does he claim him. This fact hurts Aoi to his core, but he respects his son's decision. As a result Aoi torments him with it when they are alone or at home. If someone starts to investigate Saku]s past he will take offense and will use violence to stop them if necessary. Saku has a thing for cat girls. No one understands why, but he really likes females with cat ears. As a result he often tries to hit on them, but often fails due to his small size. Due to the nature of his quirk Saku also can't be touched by normal people. As a result of this he envies people who can partake in normal skin ship. He finds the idea of being full body hugged to be desirable, but fights against that fantasy due to the weight of reality. Saku hates King for no reason at all. The moment the two meet it was hate on sight. There was something about the way King carries himself, dresses, and acts that just gets under Saku's skin. He also dislikes Ichigo Akechi. He feels that Akechi is always looking down at him due to his quirk powers and dislikes the fact that he is actually looking down at him. The two do not mix personality wise. Saku also dislikes Shade Kurogane for being taller than him. He dislikes Asahi Hisaya for being to hot, in the literal sense. He likes Tatsu Kakusu, because he likes dragons. Deep down Saku Tori is cry baby. When things don't go his way he will cry. When he gets sad he will cry. When he is happy he will cry. When he gets hurt he will definitely cry. He has low pain tolerance. Abilities Uncanny Speed Uncanny Agility Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Durability Standard Strength Uncanny Reflexes Category:Students Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Civilians Category:Class 1-E Category:Anno Household